


Flow

by Angel_Negra



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Water Tribe looks out for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flow

Ai checks her watch as she heads for the break room. Makoto was out taking pictures again and he tended to forget about taking care of himself. She pulls out her phone and settles beside the sink while she listens to it ring.

"Hello?" says Makoto distractedly.

"It's lunch time," she replies cheerfully and rests one of her hands on the cold water tap.

"Right, right. I'm almost done."

"Tappei said you were going out near that new noodle place," says Ai, leaning close to the faucet. "You should take a break." When he just grunts distractedly, Ai turns on the tap, just enough for a noisy, steady trickle.

"Ai-chan, I'm almost done- What is that noise?"

Ai suppresses a smile, leaning a bit closer to the water. "Eh? Oh, I'm rising off my chopsticks. If I hold them right, it looks like a fountain, just steady water, flowing out of the faucet and trickling down..."

Makoto clears his throat and she can hear the sounds of him shifting around. Ai can't help her smile now. She flicks her free hand through the stream of water, making it stop and start a couple of times.

"I need to go," says Makoto hurriedly.

"Oh, yes," Ai says, nodding. "Makoto-san must be very hungry. How lucky that he's so close to the restaurant."

Makoto huffs a quick good bye and hangs up. Ai flicks her phone closed and dries her hand off. Tappei should be done work in about an hour and she makes a mental note to text him to check up on Makoto. Then she heads to her locker to get her bento.

*

Tappei ambles through the hospital, looking for Ai. She's usually on the roof, doing laundry at this time, but she might be finishing something else up first. He nods to Akira, who's talking seriously with a different nurse. Akira spares him a quick nod and smile before going back to his discussion.

As he makes his way up the stairs, Tappei finds himself wishing for Tenma's gift of being able to find any of the GranSazers he wants. Makoto's theory is that Tenma just drives around the city aimlessly and has the incredible luck idiots tend to have. Ai likes to shoot that theory down by casually mentioning how they all met on Whale God Island. Tappei doesn't really care beyond wanting to learn how to do it himself. He's been toying with the idea of asking Tenma to train him. It worked when Ryouko did it, after all.

He steps out onto the roof and pauses to take a breath of fresh air. And gets a sheet wrapping around his face for the trouble. He yelps and claws at it.

"Sorry, sorry," says Ai, her hands scrabbling at the sheet too. Between them, they get it loose.

"Ai-chan!"

"The wind picked up!" she says defensively.

"And here I came to walk Ai-chan home, to make sure she wouldn't get lonely on her walk." He huffs dramatically, trying to make her laugh. She giggles and bundles up the sheet.

"Tappei is very kind," she says as she heads back to her laundry.

He grins at her. "He is," Tappei says and holds out his hand. "He'll even hold that sheet while Ai-chan collects the rest of them."

Ai smiles and passes over the bundled sheet.

*

Makoto pauses to sit on a bench near the marina and rest his aching feet for a while. He leans back and debates stealing Tenma's bike again. Just for a little while. Then he quickly glances around the area, because Tenma has a habit of popping up if you think about him too hard. Ai and Tappei laughed at him for that theory. He doesn't see Tenma, but he does see Ai walking towards the marina.

He smiles softly and waits until she goes in before getting up and following her. She meets up with Tappei at the dolphin tanks and Makoto stops before he gets too close. He pulls his camera out and starts taking photos; the two of them laughing, Ai reaching down to pet one of the dolphins, Tappei smiling as he feeds another of the dolphins, Ai and Tappei both smiling at him indulgently-oh.

Makoto lowers the camera and ambles up to them. "I'm going to get a camera with a silent shutter," he warns.

Ai giggles and bumps up against him gently. "Doesn't matter," she says. "We know each other."

"We always have," adds Tappei as he stands up. "Water Tribe looks out for one another, ne?"

End.


End file.
